Snow man
by amaliacygna
Summary: Putih warna salju di lapangan telah tergantikan oleh merahnya rona dipipi si gadis kacamata. eruhan fic, modern au. hope u enjoy it :))


**Attack on Titan belong to Hanjime isayama.**

**an eruhan fic.**

**warn, modern au, ooc (khususnya buat erwin huhu) and any other.**

**this story is mine**

**enjoy.**

*

Cahaya matahari bersinar terik. Namun, jangankan panas hangat pun tak terasa. Dengan suhu dibawah 0 derajat, semua orang memakai pakaian yang tebal dan berlapis-lapis agar menghindari hipotermia. Musim dingin menyelimuti, sisa hujan salju tadi malam masih terasa karena bulir-bulir salju satu dua masih berjatuhan.

Musim dingin selalu membawa keceriaan bagi setiap orang yang menantikannya. Apa lagi selain libur musim dingin. Ah, sepertinya apapun musimnya yang namanya libur pasti selalu dinantikan semua orang di belahan bumi manapun tanpa terkecuali.

Atap rumah, halaman, dan tanah lapang semua berwarna putih seolah warna di dunia ini hanya satu, dan yang lain pun tersingkir.

Lapangan dipenuhi hamparan salju, disinilah Hanji berada. Pakaian tebal yang ia kenakan tak mempunyai mengusir dingin di tubuhnya, setidaknya ia tidak menggigil karena kedinginan, itu sudah cukup. Kalau disuruh memilih, Hanji pasti lebih memilih di rumah saja dengan segelas coklat panas yang menemani, tapi itu pilihan kedua pilihan pertama adalah bersih-bersih rumah. Gadis berkacamata itu kabur dari rumah tepatnya untuk menghindari amukan ibunya. Biarkan adiknya Sasha yang mengerjakan tugas itu semua. Hanji tertawa jahat dalam hati.

Setengah jam yang lalu ia mendapatkan ide bagaimana kalau ia membuat boneka salju? Kekanakan memang tapi baginya itu selalu menyenangkan, serasa sedang bernostalgia masa anak-anak. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia membuat boneka salju di lapangan ini. Seharusnya akan ada banyak anak-anak yang bermain disini kalau saja ia tidak lupa malam tadi salju baru turun dengan derasnya, sampai sekarang pun masih tersisa satu dua tetes, warga kota diimbau untuk tidak keluar rumah. Salahkan Hanji dengan pemikirannya yang nekad, gadis itu tidak mengindahkan imbauan tersebut.

Sebuah boneka salju yang tersenyum ceria diwajahnya telah selesai dibentuk. Hanji menyeka anak rambut yang mengenai dahinya lantas tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya itu.

"Ternyata aku berbakat juga jadi seniman hehe" kekehnya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian wajah cantiknya mengernyit "Hmm sepertinya ada yang kurang?" Hanji meletakkan jarinya di dagu sambil berfikir. Lalu seakan mendapat ide

"Aku tahu..."

Dia pun melepas syal berwarna merah yang melilit lehernya lantas memakaikannya pada boneka salju ciptaannya itu.

"Nahhh _perfect_.." ucap Hanji pada hasil karyanya.

Iris mahogani mempesonanya tak sengaja melirik ke arah barang-barang yang di bawanya tadi. Ia menepuk dahi, seharusnya tidak usah seribet itu kan? Ya untuk persiapan peralatannya sendiri Hanji membawa banyak barang ada skop, ember, ranting pohon?, Dan bahkan obeng pun ada. Kapan ia mempersiapkan semua itu? Bukankah tadi ia kabur dari rumah secara buru-buru? Ah biarlah itu menjadi misteri si gadis kacamata. Yang jelas sekarang ia harus membereskannya.

"Huft.. merepotkan.." gumamnya.

Seorang pemuda beriris sebiru lautan tengah berjalan melewati lapangan. Kebetulan, satu-satunya jalan menuju minimarket terdekat melewati lapangan ini. Ia bersiul dengan santai sambil tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah kantong belanjaan. Erwin Smith, pemuda berwajah rupawan itu menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang menarik ia pun menghentikan langkahnya, rambut kuncir dan kacamata itu..

"Hmm apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini gadis manisku?" Tanyanya retoris saat melihat gadis pujaan hatinya berada di sana.

Melihat Hanji yang melilitkan syal miliknya ke boneka salju di hadapannya, Erwin mengerti apa yang sedang di lakukan gadi disana. Tanpa di duga Hanji membalikan tubuhnya dan membereskan peralatannya. Erwin segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon agar tidak ketahuan.

"UPS.. hampir saja". Setelah memastikan Hanji tidak melihatnya Erwin kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hanji. Ok fix sekarang dirinya persis seperti seorang stalker. Melihat Hanji di sana, terbesitlah ide jahil di kepalanya. Erwin pun menyeringai. Ia meletakkan kantong belanjaannya lantas mengambil segenggam salju dan ditepuk-tepuknya sehingga padat dan berbentuk seperti bola. Yang menjadi sasaran Erwin adalah boneka salju gadis itu. Dia pun mulai membidik target dan 1, 2, 3 ia melempar bola salju itu dan sukses mendarat mulus di mata sebelah kanan boneka salju itu.

Selesai membereskan peralatannya Hanji berbalik kembali dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat boneka salju miliknya rusak dan dilempari bola salju oleh seseorang yang tidak berperikemanusia saljuan(?). Hanji merasa geram.

"Grr... Siapa..?"

Matanya nyalanya mencari-cari si pelaku pelemparan tersebut. Dan saat dirinya berbalik ke belakang ia melihat satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana yaitu Erwin Smith rival abadi seorang Hanji Zoe yang tersenyum (baca: manis) kearahnya sambil bersandar pada pohon dan melipat kedua tangannya. Dan saat itu juga Hanji tahu kalau Erwin lah pelakunya. Seketika ia melempar semua barang yang tadi di bawanya.

"Grrr... KAU" tunjuknya pada Erwin.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Erwin pada dirinya sendiri (sok) polos. Hal itu membuat Hanji tambah murka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" Teriak Hanji kesal wajahnya sampai merah menahan kekesalannya. Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat gadis itu.

"Ck ck ck kau terlihat tambah manis saat marah, anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan rinduku padamu " jawab Erwin tidak nyambung. CTAK.. perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di dahi Hanji.

"Arghh.. siapa yang kau panggil manis dasar alis ulat sagu?"

"Tentu saja kau" erwin menunjuk Hanji menggunakan dagunya.

Hanji sudah tidak tahan lagi terhadap kelakuan makhluk satu ini. Dengan kesal ia menghampiri Erwin dan tepat berhenti di hadapannya. Hanji mendongak menatap Erwin yang menjulang.

"Kau bahkan sampai menghampiri ku, sebegitu kangennya kah kau padaku?" Seloroh Erwin.

"Gahh.. diam kau.. hei kau sengaja ya melempari boneka salju buatanku kan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Erwin menjawab kelewat santai dan bertambahlah kekesalan Hanji.

"KAU INI MEMANG SI ALIS MANYEBALKAN.." teriak Hanji dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

'manis sekali' batin Erwin. Oh sepertinya setelah ini Erwin harus cek gula darah karena terlalu banyak melihat hal manis dalam diri Hanji.

"Kita hidup di negara bebas, manusia bebas melakukan apapun sesukanya disini, bukan begitu."

Ekspresi Hanji ketika berubah, orang ini.. kenapa membawa topik sialan itu disaat seperti ini.

"Ok aku menyerah, kau menang lakukan apapun sesuka hatimu dan pergi dari sini." Hanji angkat tangan menghadapi manusia alis di hadapannya ini. Dia pun berbalik dan memilih tidak peduli. Hanji langsung berbalik karena saking kesal bercampur malu dia tidak melihat skop yang tadi sendirinya lempar sembarangan dan terpeleset karena menginjaknya.

_KYAAA..._

_Brukk_

Erwin yang melihat Hanji jatuh segera menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Ujarnya khawatir. Hanji meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki nya yang terkilir.

"Bodoh.. mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja" ia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Erwin, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan saat Hanji berpaling. Beberapa saat netra biru Erwin memenjarakan Siena itu. wajahnya merona.

_Terlalu dekat_

Batin Hanji

Si lelaki pirang melihatnya tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat"

"Bisa-bisanya kau menceramahi ku, ini semua juga kan gara-gara kau sialan.. UPS" Hanji keceplosan.

"Hoho kau salah tingkah karena..."

"DIAM ALIS!!" Kyuubi membekap mulut lelaki itu menggunakan tangannya agar dia tidak mengungkitnya lagi. Tapi Hanji salah. Erwin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengecup telapak tangan Hanji yang membekapnya. Akibatnya gadis itu segera menjauhkan segera menjauhkan tangannya itu.

"Itu peringatan karena sudah menghentikan ucapan ku tiba-tiba"

Hanji ingin marah tapi keadaannya sekarang tidak menguntungkan, ia memilih untuk mencoba berdiri, tapi sial, kakinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Jangan di paksa biar aku yang membantumu"

"Membantu?"

Tahu-tahu Erwin sudah memunggunginya dan menawarkan punggungnya pada Hanji.

"Kenapa kau memunggungiku?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, cepat naik kau tidak bisa berjalan kan?"

"Maksudmu digendong? Apa apaan itu aku tidak mau" Hanji dengan gengsi sebesar gunungnya.

"Apa itu? Kau tidak mau digendong di punggung? Kau mau aku gendong ala bridal?" Erwin tersenyum evil

"Tentu tidak." Hanji menjawab cepat dan menepis tangan Erwin yang hendak menggendongnya.

"Huft.. lalu bagaimana? Coba sini kulihat kakimu.. bagian mana yang sakit?" Mereka berdua berhadapan dengan wajah yang sangat dekat Hanji bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas Erwin menerpa wajahnya, namun segera ia meringis kesakitan karena Erwin menyentuh kakinya yang terkilir.

"Hmm yang seperti ini harus cepat di tangani karena kalau tidak akan semakin parah"

"Semakin parah? Aku tidak mau, cepat bawa aku pulang."

Dalam hati Erwin bersorak karena berhasil mengerjai si gadis kacamata.

Dan akhirnya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan Hanji di gendong oleh Erwin di punggung.

"Awas ya.. jangan sampai menjatuhkanku"

"Ugh.. kau ternyata berat juga ya.."

"Sialan.. siapa suruh kau mau menggendongku"

Erwin terkekeh.

"Jangan menertawai ku alis ulat sagu..."

Di perjalanan menuju rumah terasa panjang karena dua duanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing dan tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sejak tadi jantung Hanji berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, hal ini membuatnya kesal, ia takut Erwin bisa mendengarnya. Hanji hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di balik punggung Erwin. Berkali kali Hanji mendengus ia ingin ini cepat berakhir, sialan salahkan Erwin smith dengan pemikiran liciknya. Sejak tadi Erwin bisa mendengar dengusan Hanji, ia juga gugup tapi bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau terlihat kesal?" Tanya Erwin.

"A-aku tidak kesal" jawab Hanji sedikit tergagap.

"Akui sajalah, tidak usah disembunyikan. Kau kesal kan?"

"Tidak.."

"Huft dasar tsundere.." gumam Erwin.

"Hei aku bisa mendengarnya"

"Oh.. kedengaran ya haha..

Yah.. aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu" ucap Erwin tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Apanya?" Hanji bingung

"Perasaan yang aku miliki padamu..

Aku menyukaimu.." deklarasi si rambut pirang.

Hanji tidak merespons tapi ia benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan terkahir Erwin. Hanji menatap lamat-lamat punggung Erwin dalam diam, Erwin pun sepertinya tak berniat untuk meneruskan ucapannya. Tanpa di duga, Erwin menurunkan Hanji di bangku pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa menurunkanku?" Hanji bingung dengan sikap Erwin hari ini, tadi dia menembaknya lalu sekarang menurunkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya si alis ini pikirkan? Jika biasanya seseorang yang menyatakan perasaan mengharapkan jawaban, tidak dengan Erwin yang mengatakannya dengan biasa saja. Apa tadi Erwin hanya mempermainkannya?

Erwin melepas syal yang sedang di pakainya dan mengulurkannya pada Kyuubi.

"Pakai ini, aku merasa tadi kau menggigil saat aku gendong"

Hanji menatap mata Erwin yang menurutnya begitu menarik lalu memandang syal itu. Dengan ragu menerimanya dan memakainya. Kemudian Erwin sudah memunggunginya lagi.

"Ayo naik.."

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Ujar Hanji cemas.

"Aku sudah biasa"

Hening kembali..

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Hanji meruntuki dirinya yang tak bisa mencari topik lain.

"Huh? Kenapa menolongmu?"

"Iya kenapa?"

"Hmm itu karena tadi kau bilang aku boleh melakukan apapun sesuka hatiku bukan?"

"Ah iya kau benar"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya"

"Tidak boleh? Sesuka aku lah"

Sebenarnya Hanji bingung apa harus menjawab pernyataan Erwin atau tidak, karena canggung malah pertanyaan ini yang keluar.

"Cih.. Hanji Zoe dengan gengsi sebesar gunungnya"

_Bletakk.._

"Ouchh. Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku" Erwin mengaduh mengusap kepala pirangnya yang kena jitakan maut.

"Agar kau menutup mulut"

Diam-diam Erwin tersenyum tipis. Sisa perjalanan di isi dengan keheningan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Hanji. Ada Miss zoe di halaman rumah yang sedang menyapu. Astaga Hanji lupa kalau tadi ia kabur dari rumah, habislah setelah ini ibunya itu pasti akan mengamuk.

"Selamat sore" sapa Erwin sopan pada ibu Hanji.

"Selamat sore.. eh ada Erwin." Miss Zoe melihat Hanji dalam gendongan Erwin.

"Hanji.. kenapa kau di gendong begitu?" Miss Zoe heran melihatnya, Hanji hanya diam dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Erwin.

"Terjadi insiden kecil, tadi aku kebetulan lewat dan menolongnya.."

'_kebetulan..jidatmu_' batin Hanji dongkol.

"Begitu.." Miss zoe mengangguk-angguk angguk baru mengerti situasinya.

"Turunkan aku Erwin.." Erwin menurunkan Hanji dan menyerahkannya pada Miss zoe karena ia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar.

"Terima kasih Erwin sudah membantu Hanji dan mengantarnya pulang."

"Sama-sama bi." Erwin melirik ke arah Hanji tapi gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan si rambut pirang.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi.."

"Loh.. tidak mau mampir dulu?"

"Terima kasih tapi lain kali saja.."

"Sayang sekali.. hei Hanji kenapa diam saja kau harus berterima kasih pada Erwin." Terdiam sebentar, Hanji akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Hei belanjaanmu tertinggal di lapangan.."

Bukannya berterima kasih Hanji malah mengatakan hal lain, tapi hal itu sukses membuat Erwin menepuk dahi karena kelupaan meninggalkan belanjaannya sembarangan.

"Astaga... Aku melupakannya.. aku harus kembali lagi ke lapangan sekarang terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Aduhh kenapa jadi kau yang berterima kasih pada Hanji bukannya terbalik"

"Haha tak apa, aku permisi bibi..

Sampai jumpa Hanji." Sebelum benar-benar pergi Erwin tersenyum pada Hanji dan sukses membuat Hanji termangu.

Tanpa Miss Zoe sadari diam diam Hanjii mencoba pergi dan berjalan menyusuri tembok dengan perlahan berharap menghindar dari amukan ibu terseramnya. Tapi terlambat, ibunya itu telah menyadarinya.

"Hanji.. kau mau kemana?"

Hiiyyyy bahkan suaranya sekarang sudah membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Seolah ada tanduk iblis imajiner muncul di kepala Miss Zoe dan rambut coklat panjang yang berkibar-kibar dengan visi latar belakang nyala api neraka yang membara.

"Mmmau kke kkkamar kkasan." Hanji sampai gemetar menjawabnya.

"Hoho tidak secepat itu, kaki terkilir mu itu akan jadi masalah saat kau nanti menjalankan hukumanku, mari kita obati dulu.."

Tanpa sadar Hanji mengangguk dengan cepat. Dari arah dapur ia bisa mendengar suara cekikikan adiknya yang membahana 'bocah itu..' inner Hanji.

Setelah menonaktifkan mode evilnya Miss Zoe memapah Hanji dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Sasha.. ambil kompres air hangat dan kotak p3k.."

"Siap bu..." Teriak Sasha.

Tak lama Sasha datang membawa permintaan ibunya. Perasaan Hanji tidak menentu sekarang, gelisah dan tak karuan. Miss Zoe mengompres kaki Hanji yang terkilir, tidak parah hanya terkilir biasa tapi rasanya memang cukup sakit dan membuat tidak bisa berjalan. Melihat putri sulungnya yang diam seribu bahasa Miss Zoe mulai curiga.

"Tidak biasanya seperti ini ada apa hmm?" Luar biasa suara ibunya sekarang berubah menjadi keibuan lagi. Tapi Hanji tak berselera menjawab ia hanya menggeleng. Miss Zoe menghela nafas karena yang di tanya tak menjawab. Lamunan Hanji buyar kerena ibunya mencubit pipinya lembut.

"Hei kau mendengarkan ibu tidak?"

"Iya aku dengar Bu." dusta Hanji. Tahu-tahu Sasha sudah duduk di samping Hanji tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kakaknya itu.

"Ah.. kak Hanji sedang kasmaran bu dia galau.." cerocos si gadis kentang.

"Bocah ini.. jangan sok tahu" akhirnya Hanji bersua.

"Nah dengar kan? Dia menyangkalnya itu artinya benar"

"Ck.. diamlah"

"Cie.. cie.. yang lagi jatuh cinta.."

TWITCH.. perempatan muncul di dahi Hanji.

BLETAK..

"WADAWW..." Jerit sasha pilu.

"Kubilang diam!!"

"Hei hei tenanglah ibu sedang memerban kakimu."

"Bocah ini yang memulainya Bu." adu Hanji

"Huh.. yang aku katakan adalah yang sebenarnya"

"Gahh SASHAA..."

Sebelum kena, Sasha ngacir duluan ke belakang.

_Gyutt_

"Gyaa.. ibu itu sakit."

"Biar saja agar kau diam, tapi sudah lebih baik kan? Untuk sementara kau mungkin tidak bisa berjalan jadi jangan keluyuran dulu. Sasha.."

"Iya bu..."

"Bantu kakak mu ke kamarnya."

Sasha melongok kan kepalanya

"Huh? Tidak mau nanti aku kena jitakan lagi."

"Kubilang.."

"I-iya bu baiklah." Sebelum ibunya mengamuk lebih baik ia menurutinya. Akhirnya Sasha memapah Hanji.

"Gendong!"

"Huh? Tidak mau."

"Ayolah.. kamarku ada di lantai dua akan sulit menaiki tangganya."

"Ibuu.."

"Cepat gendong kakakmu." Perintah Miss Zoe absolute.

Sasha pun mengalah dan menggendong Hanji hingga ke kamarnya.

"Bersyukurlah karena kakak punya adik yang baik hati sepertiku ini." Ujar Sasha sambil bergaya membusungkan dada.

"Ya.. ya terserah.. sana pergi."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Jelas sekali bukan?"

"Huh kalau sedang jatuh cinta tabiat orang memang sensitif begitu ya hehe." Sasha langsung ngacir sebelum didamprat Hanji.

Hanji Zoe sedang jatuh cinta??

Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Dikamar, Hanji melirik sekilas ke arah cermin. Ia baru tersadar kalau masih mengenakan syal milik Erwin. Ia merenung sejenak lantas melepaskan syal dan jaketnya lalu melemparnya dengan sembarangan di lantai kamar. Ia mendesah berat, hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan untuknya. Hanjj memutuskan untuk tiduran di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman ini, sedikit menerawang. Ucapan Erwin tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"Arghh dasar alis, dia membuatku terus memikirkannya. Apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? Apa yang kau katakan itu yang sebenarnya?"

Hanji mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di sisi ranjang. Rambut coklat panjangnya terurai. Ia memungut syal yang ada di lantai dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam terdapat aroma mint khas Erwin tertinggal disana. Sambil terpincang-pincang Hanji menenteng syal milik Erwin dan membawanya ke sisi kamar yang berjendela. Malam telah beranjak, bulan bundar telah menampakkan dirinya di langit. Hanji menatapnya lamat-lamat. Apa ini rasanya jatuh cinta, tak seindah yang orang lain ceritakan justru sekarang yang sedang Hanji rasakan adalah kebimbangan dan keragu-raguan.

"Apa-apaan aku ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa begini.. semua ini gara-gara kau."

Ujarnya bermonolog pada syal yang sedang dipegangnya. Malam ini pun Hanji habiskan dengan bergalau ria.

*****

Keesokan harinya, Hanji tengah bersantai menonton tv, kakinya masih belum membaik tadi pagi perbannya sudah ia ganti dengan yang baru lumayan sakit dan agak bengkak. Ia sekarang sendiri di rumah kuliah pun libur jadi malas-malasan hari ini tidak jadi masalah. Baru Hanji akan beranjak untuk mengambil minum, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Berjalan dengan menyeret kaki kanannya ia membukakan pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang bertamu hari ini.

"Hai.." sapa si Surai pirang dengan senyuman yang agak ganjil di wajahnya.

"H-hai.. ada apa?" Balas Hanji to the point. Orang yang ada dihadapannya inilah yang menjadi subjek kegalauannya tadi malam bertemu saat ini membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah dan Hanji berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku terus berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapanmu itu bukan?" Ucapan Erwin menyadarkan Hanji tanpa disadari sedari tadi ia malah menatap erwin.

"Ekhem.. maaf, silahkan masuk.."

Hanji membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"Tidak usah, aku justru datang kesini untuk mengajakmu keluar kau mau ikut?"

"Hm? Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu"

"Apa ini sebuah ajakan paksaan?" Erwin terkekeh, tak di sangka Hanji malah mencurigainya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang memaksamu?"

Iya juga sih.. kenapa Hanji berfikir begitu ah Bodohnya ia.

"Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar"

Hanji berbalik dan berjalan terpincang, melihat itu Erwin gatal untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kakimu..."

"Hah? Oh.. ini masih tidak bisa kugunakan berjalan dengan benar, tapi sudah lebih baik." Ujarnya lantas lanjut berjalan. Entah kenapa di sudut hati Erwin yang lain ia merasa bersalah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hanji keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian tebal dan tanpa ia sadari ia memakai syal milik Erwin. Si piranh menyadari hal itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Mari aku bantu kau berjalan?"

Hanji tahu maksud 'membantu' dari Erwin itu seperti apa.

"Tidak perlu aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Baiklah.." ada nada kekecewaan dalam ucapannya dan pandangan Erwin berubah iba.

"Ck.. tidak usah memandangiku seolah aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya." Ujar Hanji ketus.

"Maaf.." ujar Erwin lirih.

"Kau hari ini aneh.."

Hanji segera keluar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Sedang keluar, aku ditinggal sendiri"

"Kalau begitu baguslah.. aku yang akan menemanimu selama mereka pergi."

BLUSH..

Hanji memerah, melihat itu Erwin membalasnya dengan senyuman menawan miliknya.

"A-ayo pergi" Hanjimengalihkan situasi dengan menghindari tatapan Erwin.

Melihat Hanji berjalan dengan susah payah membuat Erwin tidak tega juga. Sebagai lelaki sejati ia tidak boleh melihat gadisnya kesulitan begini. Eh gadisnya? Hanji itu gadisnya? Ah.. belum sekarang tapi sebentar lagi hal itu akan terjadi.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku bantu?" Ini adalah pertanyaan Erwin yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang tidak usah alis kau keras kepala sekali."

"Kau salah, yang keras kepala itu dirimu."

"Ok sekarang kau membuat ku kesal. Lebih baik aku kembali saja ke rumah."

"Eits... Iya iya aku salah jangan kembali lagi, kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuanku."

"Begitu dong.. kenapa tidak dari tadi sihh."

Dalam hatinya Erwin berusaha menabahkan dirinya sendiri.

*

Tempat yang Erwin maksud adalah lapangan kemarin. Di sana pula masih terdapat boneka salju yang dibuat oleh Hanji lengkap dengan syal yang melilit lehernya, tapi dengan sedikit perbaikan di mata sebelah kanannya yang kemarin dibuat 'cacat' dengan sengaja oleh Erwin. Hanji berjalan mendahului Erwin dan mendekati boneka salju tersebut.

"Snowie.." panggilan Hanji pada boneka salju itu. "Dia sudah.."

"Ya aku yang memperbaikinya, aku minta maaf karena telah merusak boneka salju buatanmu." Dengan nada penyesalan yang mendalam dari hati. Hanji berbalik dan menatap Erwin.

Hening..

Hening..

"Pftt... Hahahah.."

Erwin bingung kenapa sekarang Hanji menertawakannya.

Hanji mengusap ujung matanya yang berlinang karena tawanya barusan.

"Ckckck apa kau berfikir kalau aku marah padamu karena hal ini?"

"Hah? Ternyata benar ya"

"Hei jawab."

"Hah.. jadi kau tidak marah karena itu, tapi kemarin kau mendiamkan ku ."

" Oh itu.. aku tidak marah karena hal ini, tapi karena hal lain." Perubahan ekspresi mendadak dari hanji menandakan kalau ucapannya serius, erwin diam dan mendengarkan. Hanji kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang boneka salju, saatnya menanyakan tentang ucapan erwin kemarin, ini lah yang mengganggu Hanji semalaman.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu kemarin.."

"Kau bilang aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu dan kau m-menyukaiku.." lanjutnya agak tergagap di kalimat terakhir.

Erwin sedikit terkejut untuk selanjutnya pandangannya melembutkan kembali menatap punggung Hanji.

"Kau belum mengerti juga ? Bukannya kemarin itu sudah jelas.. akan ku ulangi, aku menyukaimu.. ya.. itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi karena kau menanyakannya aku berasumsi kalau kau mengira aku main-main. Sebenarnya kemarin aku mengharapkan jawaban darimu tapi kau malah tidak merespon." Ujar Erwin santai tak memperhatikan kalau tubuh Hanji sedikit bergetar karena luapan emosinya.

Merasa gelagat Hanji aneh Erwin mencoba bertanya.

"Hanji.. kau tak apa?"

Ini sebenarnya memalukan Hanji menangis karena Erwin atau karena bahagia. Ah sepertinya keduanya. Secepat kilat ia menghapus air mata itu dan menormalkan emosinya kembali yang tadi sempat meluap sebelum Erwin menyadari kalau ia barusan menangis.

"Dasar bodoh.. itu karena nada bicaramu kemarin seperti memerntah aku bingung harus menjawab atau tidak.." ujarnya jengkel.

"Begitu.. lalu sekarang?" Erwin mencoba memancing. Hanji berbalik dan menghadap Erwin tanpa menatap matanya.

"Aku akan memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan yang kau berikan kemarin."

"Jika bicara dengan seseorang tataplah matanya." Erwin berkata lembut. Tapi Hanji menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa.."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah itu hal yang mudah." Erwin terus memancing Hanji, ia tahu si gadis memiliki gengsi yang tinggi tapi sekarang Hanji harus menanggalkan gengsinha dulu disini.

"Kau tidak mengerti.."

Erwin mengambil inisiatif dengan menyentuh pipi Hanji menggunakan jemarinya yang terasa dingin dan mengarahkan agar Hanji menatap matanya.

"Tatap mataku, dan katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan." Seperti yang Hanji takutkan kini ia menatap Erwin dan seakan tersihir oleh birunya lautan itu.

"Erwin.. aku juga menyukaimu." Ujarnya dalam satu tarikan nafas, Erwin tersenyum hangat mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih.."

Dan Erwin pun membawa Hanji kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Hanji memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pelukan itu. Sementara sang boneka salju tersenyum melihat cinta yang telah bersemi.

~selesai~


End file.
